mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Emily
|caption=Sunny farmer girl, Sophie's granddaughter |age=Young Adult |season=Spring |birthday=1.17 |species=Human |gender=Female |hair=Blonde |eye=Green |skin=Light |height=167 |weight=55 |occupation=Farmer |affiliation=Sophie's Ranch |marital=Single |relatives=Sophie (grandmother, living) Unnamed mother and father (parents, unknown) |voice actor=Samantha Flowers |social= |mission=y |gifts=y }} Profile Personal summary Emily was born on Day 17 of Spring. Sophie used to tell Emily stories of her grandfather, who was a man of adventure. Emily had wanted to follow in his footsteps, diving through ruins, finding relics, and fight off AIs in the Peripheries. She says that she grew up and real life got in the way, though she stresses that she does love her current life."Granny used to tell me about my Grandpa, a man of adventure. For a long time I've wanted to follow in his footsteps, dive through all the famed ruins, find relics and fight off AIs in the Peripheries... haha. Then I grew up and real life got in the way. I do love my life right now, mind you." - when having a casual talk during a play date. When conversing during a play date, Emily claims to want a telescope as she loves looking at the stars at night, comparing them to fireflies and how her father used to tell her stories about the constellations."I love to look at the stars at night! They're like fireflies. My dad used to tell me all the stories about the constellations. So a telescope would be nice." - when asking for her interests. She also hates sharp things, such as swords and knives."Well, I can tell you that I don't like anything sharp, like swords and knives." - when asking for her interests. Physical appearance Emily keeps her hair in a braid and wears white earrings. She wears a plaid pink and white shirt with the hem tied into a bow at the front for a chic crop top look, as well as blue skinny jeans and a loose brown belt. She sports brown work boots that match her belt. Related characters Emily lives with her grandmother, Sophie, at Sophie's Ranch. She is Friends with Antoine and Sonia, with whom she can be found gossiping and having lunch at The Round Table. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Sophie| | Antoine| | Sonia|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points with those NPCs as well. Schedule Below is her generic schedule. Certain events may alter her schedule, such as conversing with her, missions, special events, or other distractions. Manually altering the game speed may also affect the times that she arrives places. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. |-|Monday-Tuesday= |-|Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelorettes that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to her with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, her relationship status changes to Girlfriend. After has become the player's girlfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to her with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, her relationship status changes to Wife. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks Please note: the in-game description of Emily's discount perk is incorrect. Emily's actual perks are listed below. ;Friend :Gives gift sometimes ;Sweetheart :Receive a 50% discount at Emily's Food Stall during the Winter Solstice (not Sophie's Farm Store). ;Wife + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift *Emily feels neutral toward Animal Feces, unlike most NPCs who hate it. }} Desires Emily will wear the Chicken Earrings if she receives them when desired. |Buddy= |Friend= |Good Friend= }} Spar }} RPS Emily is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Photo Emily can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The Photographer skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Bowl of Rice, Salad, and Vegetable *Dislikes Bitter Food and Fish and Sea Food |D1= |L2= |D2=N/A |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4=N/A |L5= |D5=N/A |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Bamboo Papaya and Seafood with Rice because it is both Bowl of Rice and Fish and Sea Food; Banner Fish Salad because it is both Salad and Fish and Sea Food; and Golden Radish Soup because it is both Vegetable and Fish and Sea Food. }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ). Viewing the watermelon scene causes the game to crash.}} Main missions ; The Cave on Amber Island :Build the power generator and repair the machine inside the cave on Amber Island. Secondary missions ; Chasing the Light :There is a troublemaker in Emily's farm going after fireflies, so help her catch some to drive him out to his nest. ; Chicken Run :The chickens in Emily's farm are running wild, which is causing her a major headache. Help Emily catch all of her chickens back. :This mission becomes a recurring secondary mission, taking place in front of Sophie's Ranch. Completion rewards +15 Relationship points and 5 Eggs. ; Emily's Invitation :The weather's getting hot, Emily invites you to go pick some watermelons at her farm. :; A Cup of Melancholy ::Emily's Mr Watermelon is no longer growing, she's a bit disappointed and frustrated. Try to cheer her up with a Rainbow Lemonade at the Roundtable Restaurant? ::This mission triggers after Emily's Invitation. ; Emily's Well :Emily has asked you to build a well and a water pump. She would also like a water storage. Talk with Petra about the well and water pump designs. :; Emily's Well 2 ::Emily wants you to help her build an irrigation system. ; Sophie's Test :After hearing that you and Emily are now dating, Granny Sophie's worried about her granddaughter. Sophie wants to test your commitment. Help Emily clean up the farm and feed the animals every day. :This mission triggers if the player gives Emily the Heart Knot and she accepts. ; The Farmer :Emily gave a crafting recipe for a Small Planter Box and some seeds, learn and craft a Small Planter Box, then plant the seeds. Show Emily the harvest. ; The Secret of Planting :After the Autumn Festival, Emily wants to find a bigger fruit crop to plant, help her find the seed. :This mission triggers after the Autumn Festival Emily enters her watermelon in and loses. :; Mysterious Seed ::Wait for the Mysterious Man to arrive in Portia, then ask him about the seeds for plants that can bear giants fruits. ::This mission triggers after The Secret of Planting. :; The Pumpkin Princess ::Help Emily apply fertilizer to her Pumpkin Princess. ::This mission triggers after Mysterious Seed. :; Winning the Autumn Festival ::The Pumpkin Princess has ripened. Emily wants you to join her for the Autumn Festival. ::This mission triggers after The Pumpkin Princess while being lovers with Emily. ::Important: it is recommended the player obtains 50,000 Gols needed for the next mission before the Autumn Festival Emily enters her Princess Pumpkin in if they want to get the Pumpkin Room and the achievement. If the player fails to start this mission on the festival day, the following day the opportunity to pay Albert to start it will disappear. :; Room for a Princess ::Albert suggest you change the Pumpkin Princess into a room, and use that to propose marriage to Emily. ::This mission triggers after Winning the Autumn Festival while being lovers with Emily. It is available only on the day of the Autumn Festival. ::Note: the player will marry Emily automatically after this mission is over. ; Toby's Secret Crush :Help Toby pick out a gift for Emily. Commerce commissions Trivia *If the player picks up one of the chickens in Sophie's Ranch, Emily will chase after the player and attack, doing 20 or so points of damage with each hit. ** Where are you taking my baby? Put it back! Gallery Emily.jpg|Emily IG_Emily_Country_Passion.jpg|Country Passion outfit References ru:Эмили Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes